


The Fault of Angels

by Candyfairey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, sisfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfairey/pseuds/Candyfairey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Abigail Grace Winchester is the younger half-sister of Sam and Dean. When Sam and Dean come for a visit they get devastating news and a certain mischief making archangel visits Abby often. Friends may become something more if a certain angel wasn't so stubborn. Relationships are tested, trust is broken and hearts are sure to be shattered. Gabriel/OC. Sisfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Woot! My first Supernatural fic! I’ve read so many great ones and I’ve been hankering to write one for a while so here goes! Please review and enjoy!  
> Playlist:  
> Radiohead-Everything in its Right Place
> 
> Disclaimer for entire fic: I own nothing except my OC.

A seventeen year old Dean and thirteen year old Sam were playing cards with cartoons on in the background while their dad and Bobby Singer talked in Bobby’s study.  
There was a knock at the door and Dean got up to get it.  
“No cheating Sammy!” he yelled as he made his way to the door.  
Sam just shook his head.  
Dean opened the door, a look of confusion on his face at first. He looked down as he felt a tug on his pant leg.  
“Is this Bobby Singer’s house?” a little girl asked.  
She looked up at him with green eyes that looked eerily like his. She had dark brown curls that went passed her shoulders and she wore a Pocahontas backpack and was clutching a small stuffed dragon.  
“Uh, yeah.” Dean knelt down so he was at eye level with her. “Are you lost?”  
She shook her head. “You said this was Bobby Singer’s house,” she said matter-of-factly.  
“How do you know Bobby?” Dean’s brow furrowed. He was wondering how a little girl knew who Bobby was. He looked out into the yard but didn’t see anyone else except for a taxi just leaving the driveway.  
“I don’t. Will you just let me in Mr.” she said, stomping her foot.  
Dean laughed and stood up, grabbing her hand. “Come on little miss.”  
Dean shut the door after she came in and he led her to Bobby’s study.  
“Who’s that?” Sam asked looking away from the TV.  
Dean just shrugged and Sam got up to follow them.  
When they reached the study Dean was opening his mouth to speak when the little girl let out a squeal.  
“Daddy!” she dropped her dragon and ran to John. His face held his shock at seeing the little girl.  
Bobby, Sam and Dean all wore shocked expressions as well, all of them glued to John as he held out his arms for the little girl.  
No, it couldn’t be, Dean thought. But then again she had green eyes just like his. But how could this be? All his dad did was hunt. He didn’t have time to be with women, let alone have another kid.  
He watched as John pulled the little girl up into his lap.  
John placed a kiss on her forehead before asking “Abigail what are you doing here?”  
“Mommy sent me.” She said like he should’ve known that already.  
“Is she here?” he looked up at the doorway then back down at her.  
Abigail shook her head.  
“How did you get here then?”  
“Mommy.” She dug into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. “See?” She held it out for him and he took it.  
It was Bobby’s address.  
She got down from John’s lap and took off her backpack. She reached into it and pulled out a wad of cash.  
“Why would she give you this address and all this money?” John’s brows were knitted together in worry. He’d told Abigail’s mom this address but only for an emergency. Being a hunter, someone or something could find out about them and he didn’t want them to be unable to get help or reach him.  
“Mommy took me to the bus station and put me on a bus. She told me once I got here to take a taxi to this address,” she smiled and put her hands on her little hips, clearly proud of herself.  
“She said I had to leave. That it wasn’t safe and I had to find Daddy. She said she was going away for a while.”  
John exchanged a glance with Bobby, who still wore a look of shock as he watched the pair of them.  
“Do you know where she went?”  
Abigail shook her head. “No but I think she was sick. She wasn’t acting like herself.”  
“What do you mean?” John’s expression was now even more worried.  
“She would look at me and start yelling and crying and tell me to go away. I didn’t do anything wrong Daddy I promise.”  
“I know,” he said. “Sam why don’t you take Abigail upstairs and play for a little while okay?”  
Sam nodded although he looked unhappy. He walked up to Abigail. “Hi Abigail I’m Sam. Do you want to play?”  
Abigail smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam’s legs. “Yes Sam, are you gonna be my friend.”  
“Uh, yeah, come on,” he said, peeling her off him and leading her out of the study.  
The study was filled with a tense silence until they heard the door upstairs slam much harder than was necessary.  
“WHAT THE HELL DAD!” Dean roared, furious.  
John stood up, crossed the room in one stride and had his face in Dean’s. “Don’t you dare talk to your father like that.”  
“John, what the hell?” Bobby said in a regular tone of voice.  
John sighed and turned to Bobby. “I never meant for it to happen. It was a one night stand. Her mother got hold of me a year later. The least I could do was see Abigail.”  
“Abigail? And how often have you seen her since?” Dean asked.  
“A few times every year, usually when I drop you boys off here.”  
“So all those times you didn’t have a hunt you were playing daddy to some little girl!”  
“Dean,” John warned.  
Dean wasn’t having any of it. “So a few weeks ago when you left Sam with me after that hunt?”  
John nodded.  
Dean lost it, turning and punching a wall.  
“Hey boy!” Bobby warned.  
Dean turned back around to face John. “How could you do this to me and Sam? How could you betray mom like this!?”  
“Dean, I said…”  
Dean cut him off. “I know it was a ‘one night stand.’ That’s no excuse dad! You make me and Sam hunt, live a life on the road without a home but she gets to have a normal life!? She gets the side of you that we rarely see!? How you kissed her on the forehead! When’s the last time you hugged Sam huh!? Or me even!?”  
“Dean really? I’ve given you boys the best I can. She has a mom to take care of her. If I didn’t have to bring her into this life then I wasn’t going to.”  
“Nice to know how you feel about me and Sam dad,” he spat the last word out and left.  
He grabbed the keys to the impala and slammed the front door.


	2. Deanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Ashes Remain-Right Here  
> ACDC-Back In Black

When Dean got back a few hours later he didn’t say anything to his dad. He’d done a lot of thinking. He was pissed at his dad but he wasn’t about to take it out on his newfound little half-sister. None of this was her fault and by the sound of it she probably wouldn’t see her mom again.  
As he entered the living room his dad called out to him. He gritted his teeth and turned to face him.  
“Dean, Bobby and I are heading out to check on Abigail’s mom. I need you to stay here and watch her and Sam.”  
“Dad,” Dean started.  
“We’ll talk about this later Dean.”  
And with that John was out the door. Bobby gave Dean a sympathetic look before closing the door behind him. Dean huffed and went to find Sam and Abigail.  
When he entered Sam’s room, Sam was lying in bed reading a comic book.  
“Where’s Abigail?” Dean asked looking around the room but not seeing her.  
Sam shrugged. “I told her we were playing hide and seek. She’s been hiding for an hour.”  
“Sam, that’s not funny. Look dad and Bobby just left to check on Abigail’s mom.”  
Sam just shrugged not bothering to look up from his comic books.  
Dean knew this was going to be hard on Sam. If Abigail stayed with them he wouldn’t be the baby anymore.  
Dean slammed the door and went to find Abigail. He called her name as he headed downstairs.  
“Abigail!”  
He heard a noise coming from the living room and found her crawling out from behind a stuffed armchair. She crossed her arms and pouted her lips.  
“Sam was supposed to find me but he forgot about me. He’s not my friend. He’s mean.”  
“Yeah but I’ll tell you what?” Dean said squatting down.  
“What?” she asked, walking up to him, her face still showing her hurt at Sam.  
“I’ll be your friend,” he smiled at her.  
She beamed back. “You promise?”  
“I promise.”  
“You promise you won’t forget about me when we play hide and seek?”  
“I promise,” he held up a hand and folded all of his fingers into a fist except for his pinky. “Pinky promise.”  
Her face lit up even more and she held up her hand just like his, pinky up. “Pinky promises are sacred you know,” she said.  
He laughed. “I know,” and wrapped his pinky around hers. “I pinky promise to be your friend and to never forget about you when we play hide and seek.”  
“I pinky promise to be the bestest friend you ever had and I won’t forget you when we play hide and seek either.”  
Dean laughed and pulled her in for a hug. He was still kind of in shock that he had a little sister. Although as far as he could tell it wouldn’t be any different than taking care of Sam all these years. ‘Thank goodness she was out of the diaper stage,’ he thought.  
“Are you hungry?” he asked her.  
She nodded.  
He stood up and yelled for Sam.  
Sam came loping down the stairs. “Yeah?”  
“We’re going out for dinner, get your jacket.” Sam looked unhappy but knew to do what he was told.  
“Where’s your jacket Abigail?” Dean asked.  
“In my bag,” she said. She went over to it and unzipped it. “Where’s daddy?”  
“He and your uncle Bobby went on a trip. They’ll be back soon.”  
When Sam came back downstairs Dean was helping Abigail into her blue jean jacket. He rolled his eyes.  
After locking up Bobby’s they got into the impala with Abigail in the back.  
Halfway to town ACDC’s Back in Black started playing and Abigail squealed.  
“I love ACDC! Turn it up Deanny!”  
Dean went into a fit of laughter. “Oh you are definitely a Winchester,” he said while turning it up. He said nothing about her sudden little nickname for him but saw Sam smirk out of the corner of his eye.  
They were eating at a local burger joint. Dean was getting more surprised every hour. Abigail ordered a burger off the kid’s menu the same as his with lettuce, tomato and even onions. He’d never heard of a six year old eating onions.  
As she sipped from her coke she choked a bit, coughing. Sam had kicked her from under the table. He didn’t like this at all. Suddenly he had a sister. He gathered that his dad had been spending time with her. How else would she have recognized him? And now she and Dean had buddied up, making him jealous.  
“Whoa there little miss,” Dean said, taking the glass from her little hands. “Are you okay?”  
She nodded. “Sam kicked me.”  
Dean looked to Sam. “Apologize.”  
Sam huffed and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms.  
“Sam,” Dean warned, not unlike the way his father warned him earlier.  
“Sorry,” he said, although he obviously didn’t mean it.  
Dean nodded, knowing that was the best he was going to get from Sam. He understood how Sam was feeling but he didn’t like that he was taking it out on Abigail. He’d have to have a talk with him later.  
When they got back to Bobby’s Abigail was yawning. When Dean and Sam settled down to watch TV she climbed into Dean’s lap and quickly fell asleep.  
“Looks like you’ve got a new best friend Deanny,” Sam said.  
“Sam.” Dean sighed. “Look I know how you feel…”  
“No you don’t!” Sam jumped up.  
“Sam, sit down and listen to what I have to say.” Dean said it calmly but fixed Sam with a stern gaze.  
Sam rolled his eyes and plopped back down.  
“Look Sam, I’m just as taken aback by this as you are and I know you aren’t happy about it but you can’t take it out on her. This isn’t her fault. Now you can either be a good big brother and be nice or have her grow up thinking you’re a jackass.”  
Sam looked at his sneakers. Dean was right, of course. He looked up at Abigail sleeping on Dean’s lap. Her head was resting on his ribs and every once in a while she’d make a little noise or readjust. She was pretty adorable and it wasn’t like she had been mean to him. In fact she said she wanted him to be her friend.  
“Alright I’ll be nicer but I’m still not happy,” Sam said.  
“That’s the Sammy I know,” Dean smiled at him and mussed up his hair.  
“Aw man Dean,” Sam swatted his hand away and stood up. “I’m going to bed. Night.”  
“Night Sam.”


	3. Normalcy and  Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars-Safe & Sound  
> Fever Ray-When I Grow Up

The next morning Bobby and John were back when Dean woke up. He’d taken Abigail upstairs to his and Sam’s designated room when they stayed at Bobby’s and let her sleep with him. He thought about putting her in Bobby’s other spare bedroom but had second thoughts as to how she would react when she woke up in a strange room.  
Bobby, John and Dean sat around the kitchen table.  
“So she’s gone?”  
“We think, well we’re pretty sure it was a hell-hound,” Bobby said.  
“A hell-hound?” Dean asked.  
“They’re like Hell’s guard dogs, sort of. When the time is up on your deal they fetch you,” Bobby explained.  
“So what did she make a deal for? And how long ago?” Dean asked.  
“We don’t know. We looked all over that place but found nothing,” John said.  
“So…did you love her?”  
All three men turned around to look at Sam. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Abigail’s mom?”  
“No Sam. I barely knew her. But sometimes things happen,” John answered.  
Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. “Do you love Abigail?”  
John actually smiled and a small laugh slipped out. He reached an arm out and pulled Sam to him, wrapping his arms around his son. “Yes, I do, just as much as I love you and Dean. I’m going to be looking to you two to help look out for her. You think you can handle that?”  
Sam nodded and smiled. He threw his arms around John’s neck. “I love you too dad.”  
Dean smiled at them, glad his dad was showing Sam that he loved him. They both knew he loved his kids but sometimes he got so caught up in hunting they felt overlooked.  
“Bobby and I have talked and we’ve decided that it would be best to leave Abigail here. If he has to leave on a case then she can stay with Rufus. Now Sam,” John looked at Sam, his arm still wrapped around him. “I’m going to leave you hear for a few weeks with your sister okay?”  
“You’re my brother?”  
Once again everyone turned to look at the next person who came into the kitchen and asked a question. Dean picked Abigail up and sat her in the chair next to him.  
“That’s right little miss. You, me and Sammy have the same dad.”  
She furrowed her brows for a minute. “But we don’t have the same mommy?”  
Dean shook his head. Abigail nodded. “That makes sense. I’ve never seen you two at mommy’s house before.” She turned to look at John. “Where is mommy?”  
Everyone tensed up. John had never been one to beat around the bush with his boys and he wasn’t about to start that with Abigail.  
“Mommy’s gone,” John said flatly.  
“I know that but when is she coming back?”  
“She’s not. You’re mommy’s passed away.”  
“You mean she’s in heaven?”  
John nodded.  
“NO! Mommy said she was just going away for a while! You’re lying! I don’t like liars!” She hopped down from the chair and ran from the kitchen.  
John sighed and went to go talk to her.  
He found her out back on the steps. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.  
“Hey kiddo, everything will be alright. You’re mom loved you more than anything but sometimes things happen. Just know it’s not your fault.”  
She sniffled, tears and snot wetting his shirt.  
“It’s not fair. My mommy was the best. Why did she die?”  
She looked up at him, her green eyes bright from tears.  
He sighed. “I don’t know. But I’ll find out. I promise. You know Sam and Dean…” he paused, taking a deep breath. It still pained him to talk or even think about this but he knew it might help comfort her a little. “They lost their mom when they were little too. They know how you feel. You’re not alone kiddo. You have me and Dean and Sam and Uncle Bobby and Uncle Rufus. We’re all here for you and we’re going to look out for you, okay?”  
Abigail nodded and hugged him. “Who’s uncle Rufus?”  
~O.o~  
She was still crying afterwards but now she understood. She was in the chair next to Dean while everyone ate breakfast. Dean, once again, was surprised at her. She asked for mushrooms in her omelet of all things. Dean chuckled at her.  
“You are the weirdest little kid ever,” he joked, poking her in the side and causing her to squeal and squirm away from him. This caused her to accidently poke him with her fork and he yelped.  
Everyone laughed and Abigail beamed, proud that she was the cause of the laughter.  
A few days later John and Dean said their goodbyes. They were headed a few states over where John got wind of a case.  
“Bye daddy,” she hugged John. “Be careful. I see that knife in your jacket.”  
John was taken aback for moment and then laughed. “Don’t worry, daddy’s always careful. You be good for your uncle Bobby now.”  
She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.  
Next Dean bent down for a hug. “Okay little miss. I’ll see you soon.”  
“Pinky promise?”  
“Pinky promise.” Dean held up his pinky and wrapped it around her small one.  
“Okay Dean, bye,” she hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
~O.o~  
The years went by pretty much the same.  
Sometimes John would leave Sam at Bobby’s with Abigail but as they each got older he did that less and less. John had ultimately decided to keep Abigail away from hunting for as long as possible.  
She was enrolled in the local school where Bobby dropped her off and picked her up. There were days where she would be surprised when John and Dean, and Sam too if he was with them, would pick her up. They never stayed too long though as John was always looking for his next case.  
As the years passed she picked up on a lot of things. She’d overhear conversations about vampires and shifters and demons.  
She started sneaking books from Bobby’s study, staying up to read them under the covers with a flashlight. They fascinated her more than they frightened her.  
As she learned and heard more she couldn’t help but feel that they were all hiding something from her.  
It was the last day of her sixth grade year and when she headed out to the car riders area she smiled when she saw the Impala. She ran to it and was greeted by John, Dean and Sam.  
After hugging each of them and telling them how much she missed them they rode to Bobby’s. The whole way they asked her questions about the past few months they’d missed.  
“Well I made the honor roll and next year my counselor has me signed up for honor’s classes!”  
“That’s great!” Sam said enthusiastically. He was a bit jealous that she got to stay in one place, at one school when he didn’t.  
“Thanks, I think I want to go to college to be a nurse,” she told them in that matter-of-fact tone of hers.  
She missed the tense looks on John and Dean’s faces. They knew that may not be a possibility. She was going to learn about hunting one day and being a Winchester it was inevitable she would be pulled into it one day. Dean didn’t like the thought of his baby sister taking on the things they hunted.  
That night while they all sat around the table eating pizza Abigail decided to speak up.  
“What exactly are you guys hiding from me?”  
The others stopped mid chew and Bobby almost spit out his beer.  
No one said anything so she continued. “I’ve overheard Bobby talking about stuff on the phone or talking with you guys. I’ve read at least half the books in Bobby’s study.” At that Bobby looked surprised. He had no clue she was borrowing his books.  
“And it’s weird how Sam and Dean almost always get to go with you but I don’t. And you guys carry knives on you. I want to know the truth. And I want to know what really happened to my mom.”


	4. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> The Chambers Brothers-Time Has Come Today

The air was tense. No one was saying anything and they had all stopped eating.  
“Well?” She asked looking around at each of them in turn waiting for someone to speak.  
John was the first to say anything. “Well you’re right, you just turned twelve. You’re a lot older than Dean and Sam were when they got into this.”  
“Got into what?”  
“Hunting.”  
“Hunting? You mean… wait you guys hunt…wait, wait, wait.” She waved her hands in front of her, working it out in her head. They could see the realization of what exactly is what they hunted as everything clicked into place for her. “All that stuff I’ve read, the stuff I’ve overheard you guys talking about, it’s all real isn’t it?”  
They all nodded.  
“No way!? vampires are real? And shifters and demons?!”  
“Well don’t sound so excited. We hunt them for a reason,” Bobby said seriously.  
They sat around the table for hours talking. Abigail had a million questions and then a million more. Finally when the spring sky was growing dark outside she repeated the question everyone had been avoiding.  
“So something you guys hunt killed my mom?”  
The table was silent once more until John spoke up. “Yes. She made a deal with a demon. It was before you were born. She had cancer but by the time they found it had spread. She had months to live so she made a deal. The deal cured her cancer, and she got you years later, which was what she wanted when she made that deal, a family. When you make a deal with a demon you usually get a certain number of years before you’re taken to Hell.”  
“By hellhounds,” she answered for them, remembering it from one of Bobby’s books. She bit her lip and tears welled in her eyes. “You mean she was dragged to hell?” She shook her head. “I don’t want to hear anymore. I’m going to bed. Um, thanks for telling me all this you guys.”  
She hugged and kissed the cheeks of all of them and headed upstairs to her room. Once there she grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower. Afterwards she climbed into bed still thinking about all she had learned. She didn’t go to sleep though. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She looked around her room. The walls were deep purple, except for the one her bed was against, which had black and grey flour-de-Lis patterned wallpaper. The walls were covered in posters of old bands and movies. She got up and went to her cassette player on her dresser and put in a Metallica tape Dean had given her on her previous birthday. Abigail lay back in bed and when she was almost asleep her door opened.  
“Hey little miss,” Dean said. The concerned smile on his face was obvious.  
“Hey,” she said, sitting up.  
“Are you okay?” he asked as he entered her room. He stood in the middle and looked around.  
“I guess. It’s just a lot to take in. I mean I knew there was something going on but…wow.”  
“Yeah, but it’ll be alright,” he said taking a sit on her bed.  
He’d automatically begun humming along with the Metallica song that was playing and she interrupted him.  
“I just can’t believe my mom would have a kid knowing she wouldn’t be there long to raise me.”  
“Yeah but to be fair you weren’t exactly planned.”  
“You heard dad, she wanted a kid, she wanted me but it’s just…selfish!” She was standing now, crossing back and forth in front of her bed. “You send a little kid who can barely read to find their dad on their own!? You couldn’t have done that yourself if you knew what was coming!? And just leaving me all alone!”  
“You’re not all alone, Abby. You have me and Sammy and Bobby and Dad.”  
She flopped down onto the bed. “I know. But, it’s just,”  
“This is a lot to take in,” Dean added for her.  
She nodded and after a moment she spoke, “so will you teach me?”  
“What?”  
“Teach me how to hunt?”  
“I think you’re gonna’ have to ask dad if he’s okay with you hunting first. If he says yeah then I’ll teach you some things.”  
“Like what?”  
“Well first off how to defend yourself, with and without weapons.”  
“So you’ll show me how to use knives? And how to shoot?”  
“If dad gives the okay.”  
She nodded and he could see the excitement in her eyes, which worried him.  
“Look, Abby, it’s not like it seems. Hunting isn’t all fun and being the hero and there are time when we don’t always save people, and sometimes what we’re hunting gets away. It’s not a game out there.”  
“So do you get scared?”  
Dean leaned back, rolling his eyes and blowing a puff of air out through his lips, making a pft sound, “of course not.”  
She raised a brow at him, seeing through him easily, he was her big brother after all.  
“Okay yeah I do but usually if it’s Sammy or dad in trouble. You don’t have much time to get scared when you’re facing off with something. The adrenalines pumping and you’re just focusing on staying alive. You’ve got to keep calm and alert as much as possible out there.”  
~O.o~  
It was years later now. Her brothers, dad and Bobby had all taken turns helping her learn the family business. Of course, she was rarely allowed on a hunt, only if Bobby needed her or when it was a two man job and having her there wouldn’t be too much. She had a vampire and two exorcisms under her belt, not to mention helping with a handful of ghosts. The vampire had been the hardest.  
It had Dean in its grasp and Bobby was knocked out while Sam and John were at another location.  
“Do it Abigail!” Dean yelled at her with what breath he could get.  
She stood there, machete in her hand, pulse pounding in her ears, frozen.  
It was a vampire but it didn’t look like a vampire, it looked just like anybody else. She’d never killed anyone or anything for that matter, ghosts were already dead and you didn’t kill demons you just sent them back to hell.  
“Abigail!” Dean yelled.  
The door to the warehouse they were in opened just as Abigail swung the machete, the strength training she’d been doing on her own coming into use as she successfully decapitated the vampire, it’s head and body thudding as they hit the floor.  
She stared at it for what seemed like forever. She could hear Dean, coughing and standing up.  
“Abigail?” she heard her dad say, breaking her stare at the first creature she’d killed.  
She looked up at him to see him smiling. “You did good kid,” he said as he patted her on the back.  
She was still slightly in shock and didn’t notice the mixed looks of pride and worry on her brother’s faces as Dean took the machete from her.  
On the way back to Bobby’s, who had woken up as Dean and John were getting rid of the vampire’s body, the shock had finally left her system but she replayed the moment in her head.  
“I can’t believe I did that,” she whispered.  
Sam, who sat next to her in the back of the Impala, put an arm around her. “The first kill is always a shock. You’ll be alright. You saved Dean from that vampire. You’re a real hunter now.”  
“Yup!” Dean said from her other side. “My baby sister a hunter. I don’t particularly like how that tastes in my mouth but you’ve got to be able to defend yourself and protect others. And guys you should have seen her! She was pretty fast! He couldn’t get his hands on her! I guess that’s a bonus to being a short-stop huh?” he teased. “But you’re not perfect, you hesitated.”  
Abigail went to elbow him in the ribs for the short-stop comment but John’s voice caused her to pause.  
“You hesitated? What does he mean he hesitated?” John said, demanding.  
The mood in the car changed quickly.  
“I…I wasn’t sure if I could do it,” Abigail answered.  
“That vampire had your brother and you weren’t sure if you could do it?” John’s voice began to rise.  
“John calm down, it was her first time,” Bobby interjected, trying to calm the tension.  
“And what if that hesitation got Dean killed?”  
“I’m sorry,” Abigail said, looking down at her lap and for the first time noticing some of the vampire’s blood on her jeans.  
“Don’t let it happen again,” John warned.  
“Yes sir.”  
The rest of the ride was silent and when they arrived at Bobby’s Abigail was headed straight for the shower.  
“Stop right there Abigail,” she heard her father say.  
She turned around to face him slowly.  
“Out back with me, now.”  
She followed him to one of the many sheds in Bobby’s backyard. One in particular they used to train in. As John stepped through the door he turned on the lights to reveal a floor mat, punching bag, shooting targets and more.  
She watched as he hauled out one of the dummies they used as a target out into the yard and handed her a pistol.  
“I want you to hit that target perfectly ten times. Every time you don’t I’ll make it harder for you and move it back five feet. We’ll start at twenty-feet away.”  
He stepped behind her, folding his arms.  
She was shaking. She had just made her first kill of one of the things they hunted and was still processing it.  
She took a deep breath as she raised the gun to eye level then let out the breath. She took in another breath as she heard the others come out on the back porch to see what was going on. She let out half of the breath and pulled the trigger, missing by barely an inch. She lowered the gun as John walked to the dummy and moved it back.  
It wasn’t until a few hours later that she finally went to bed. She’d ended up missing three times and John seemed to be in a slightly better mood at her accuracy but he didn’t end with that. He kept her in Bobby’s study, drilling her with questions. Questions like ways to identify which monster and how to kill it once identified, reciting the incantation for an exorcism multiple times and finally having her take apart the pistol she had just shot with, clean it, and put it back together. Dean had taught her how to do it once so far and she was thankful, although it took her two hours.  
After she was done John looked at her in a way he never had before and for the first time she felt fear as he did. “Don’t hesitate again,” was all he said before he turned and left the study.  
She plopped down on the small couch in the study, exhausted, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
